Nintendo:General disclaimer
DISCLAIMER Nintendopedia is an online open-content collaborative encyclopedia, that is, a voluntary association of individuals and groups who are developing a common resource of human knowledge. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web browser to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals with the expertise required to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and accurate information in Nintendopedia; much of the time you will. However, Nintendopedia cannot guarantee the validity of the information found here. The content of any given article may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the relevant fields. No formal peer review We are working on ways to select and highlight reliable versions of articles. Our active community of editors uses tools such as the Special:Recentchanges and Special:Newpages feeds to monitor new and changing content. However, Nintendopedia is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review or featured article processes may later have been edited inappropriately, just before you view them. None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with Nintendopedia in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual Nintendopedia contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of Nintendopedia or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. There is no agreement or understanding between you and Nintendopedia regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL); neither is anyone at Nintendopedia responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on Nintendopedia or any of its associated projects. Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of the Nintendopedia encyclopedia are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these Nintendopedia articles under the GFDL licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated Nintendopedia and Wikimedia sites are neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such Nintendopedia can not grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Jurisdiction and legality of content Publication of information found in Nintendopedia may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The Nintendopedia database is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. Nintendopedia does not encourage the violation of any laws; and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce, or republish the information contained herein. Policies Nintendopedia's current policy is to include gaming content, provided it breaches neither any of our existing policies (especially Neutral point of view) nor the laws of the United States. In any case, Nintendopedia is a work in progress, and many articles contain errors, bias, duplication, or simply need tender loving care. We encourage readers to help us fix these problems. The great majority of articles are written primarily or solely by individuals who are not subject matter experts, and may lack academic or professional credentials in the area. Nintendopedia contains obscure information that would not be covered in a conventional encyclopedia. Nintendopedia's coverage of subjects is patchy, based on the whims of its volunteer contributors (in particular, subjects of interest to gamers are likely, but not certain, to receive heavier coverage than other subjects). Readers should not judge the importance of topics based on their coverage in Nintendopedia, nor assume that a topic is important merely because it is the subject of a Nintendopedia article. See also: Nintendopedia:Verifiability.